It's A Date, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: My version of HappinessIsABeagle's A Peanuts Movie Theater Experience. Random fact: I'm an avid movie go-er and I love going to the theater, so doing this was a lot of fun.


It's A Date, Charlie Brown

By LivingOnLaughs

Dedication to HappinessIsABeagle

My Version of _A Peanuts Movie Theater Experience_

* * *

Linus sighed, twiddling his thumbs nervously as his friend, Peppermint Patty, sat down next to him. "Hi Patty." he smiled.

Patty blushed. "Oh…hey Linus." she replied.

"So what're you doing?" Linus asked, hoping Patty had a free schedule.

The tomboy rolled her green eyes as she groaned. "Trying to avoid a book report I have to do with Marcie," she answered.

Linus sighed. "So…any other plans?" he questioned.

"Well...nope…Chuck's got the flu and Sally caught it…"

"Wanna watch a movie later?"

Patty's eyes widened like baseballs as she let out a huge smile. "You know it! I love a good movie"

"Same here." Linus agreed, rubbing his blanket on his left cheek.

"In fact, I'd love to see the same movie all day, whatever it is"

"Same."

"What movie?" she asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"A baseball documentary...Franklin suggested it...mainly because it talks about the timeline of baseball and the highlights." he replied happily.

"Cool!" the tomboy shrieked.

Lucy Van Pelt sat next to them, pouting fussily. "Hey! **IF I CANT GO, I'M GONNA SLUG YOU, LINUS!"** she threatened.

"Oh, hi Lucille." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Can you get a date?" Linus smirked.

"Schroeder is busy." his older sister sighed.

"Sorry…"

"You blockheads! You treat me like dirt!"

Pigpen sighed as he walked towards them. "Hey Lucy, wanna come to the movies?" he asked as she grimaced.

"Better to nothing… (groans)" the fussbudget sighed in defeat.

Peppermint Patty gave a confused look. "Who's my date then?" she questioned.

Linus giggled. "He's holding your hand." he smiled

"You?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, no reason." she smiled, blushing as red as Linus' shirt.

"Ooooooooooooh!" Lucy pointed out as Patty blushed an even more vivid red.

"_Weirdest thing ever…"_ Snoopy thought as he and Woodstock walked past them. The tomboy was screaming happily, catching Lucy's attention.

"Patty, you scream like a girl." Linus pointed out as Lucy gave him the Are-You-Being-Serious-With-Me-Linus look

"I **AM** a girl!" Patty replied.

"Just teasing you" the fussbudget smiled, getting a groan from Peppermint Patty in return. **"SO CAN I COME OR NOT?"**

"If you bring **SNOOPY."** Linus suggested, pointing to the white beagle.

"Or that pianist boy." the freckled girl added.

"**SCHROEDER!"** Lucy corrected.

"You know, Lucy, I'm single." Pigpen insisted.

"Dream on!" she bossed.

Patty gave a smile as she turned towards Linus**. "OKAY! SHE'S GOING WITH SNOOPY!"** she teased.

Linus smiled as he held back laughter. "Why not Schroeder? Oh wait he's too busy playing his Beethoven." the two then broke into wholehearted laughter.

"Grrrrr..." Lucy snarled.

"Woo hoo! I'm not going with anyone!" the walking dust magnet cheered.

"I don't need dust on my dress...it's brand new!" she argued.

"You've had that dress since I was a baby..." her brother argued.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THE STYLE!"

Linus smiled as he held Patty's hand. She blushed as she held his hand in return. "Ignore my big sister." he suggested.

"I'm trying." she sighed.

"It's brand new!" Lucy repeated herself.

"Really?" Pigpen asked as if he didn't hear her the first time.

"Yeah, really!"

"**HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE?!"** a familiar six-year-old's voice rang out, although it sounded slightly clogged up.

"Uh. I thought you were sick…" Linus sighed. He knew the voice anywhere: it belonged to Sally Brown.

"No, My big brother is sick...Ahchoo!" she argued, although no one believed her.

"As if..." Patty sighed, rolling her green eyes to the sky.

Linus could only face palm. "Nothing, Sweetie" he sighed, hoping it would deceive her.

"Ahchoo! You c-c-c Ahchoo! Called me 'Sweetie'?!" the blonde girl in the baby pink dress smiled sickly.

"Good grief..." he sighed before turning towards Peppermint Patty. "Should we tell her?" he whispered in her ear as she shrugged. "Sally, I'm heading to the movies."

"Ahchoo!" she sneezed again, clearly in no condition to see the movie.

"You seem sick, maybe once you feel better, you two can go see it together…" the freckled tomboy suggested.

"Yeah." Linus chimed in.

"Ahchoo! Okay..." Sally agreed.

Patty sighed as she leaned over to whisper to Linus. "We're still going together right?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he smiled as she held his hand. He responded to the action by kissing her on the cheek as she blushed, giving a smile.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"Sir, a word?" Marcie sighed; she was propped up against Patty's bed, a book in her hand. A sight too familiar for anyone who knew the two.

"Yes?" the tomboy asked knowingly and reluctantly.

"The book report?" the bespectacled girl bossed.

"I forgot." she confessed.

"How?" Marcie wondered before eyeing Linus, sitting next to Patty on the bed.

"..." Linus explained.

"No reason." Peppermint Patty denied.

"Slacker!" the brunette shouted angrily.

"Study bug!" the freckled girl retaliated.

"Good grief…stop fighting!" Linus sighed as the door opened to reveal a round headed kid wearing a hospital mask over his mouth.

"Hey Linus, Hey Patty, Hey Marcie!" the voice announced.

"Hey Charles!" Marcie flirted, forgetting about her anger towards Patty.

The boy carrying a blanket jumped in alarm. "Don't get us sick, Charlie Brown," he reminded.

"I wo-wo-wo-Ahchoo! I won't..." Charlie began.

"Charles...are you trying to infect us with your cold?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"Sorry...Ahchoo!" he replied, letting out a sneeze.

Peppermint Patty groaned a little. "Chuck, if you weren't sick, you'd be able to go to the movies with us," she explained.

"Oh..." he sighed, sniffling a little.

"Don't infect us!" Linus warned.

Marcie sighed as she kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek; he was trying his hardest to hold back a sneeze so he wouldn't infect her. The younger boy could only face palm at their friend's naïvetés.

"Marcie? Marcie?" Peppermint Patty asked before groaning. "Marcie Carlin?" she repeated herself.

"Yeah?" the bespectacled girl questioned.

"You're weird." the freckled girl answered.

"Ahchoo!" Charlie Brown let out another sneeze.

"Bless you, Charles." Marcie noticed as he blushed in humiliation.

"Thanks." Charlie replied.

A few minutes later, Linus smiled as he looked over at their friend in the glasses. "So...going to the movies?" he asked.

"If Franklin's up to it," she admitted as the African-American boy sitting next to her jerked awake from his brief nap. Patty let out a few giggles at their friend's confused-yet sleepy-look on his face.

The brown haired boy smiled. "Well I'm taking Patty now. See ya'll there." He announced, leaving as he held her freckled hand happily.

"**COMING!"** Marcie exclaimed, grabbing Franklin by the arm.

"We're going…" he noticed.

"I guess I'll take that stupid beagle... That Schroeder is busy playing his Beethoven Smeethoven." Lucy noticed as she saw the two couples head to the theater. SMACK! The beagle's lips on her cheek always grossed her out. "I got dog lips!" she screamed.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"The movie's starting..." Linus hushed to the kids.

"Sir, is that your boyfriend?" Marcie noticed, pointing to Linus as he blushed in humiliation.

Patty shrugged. "He's not as wishy washy as Chuck." she admitted.

"So...Charles is taken?" she asked, her eyes widening behind her glasses.

Franklin sighed as he face palmed. "I'm not going to be third wheeling…" he announced.

"N-not that it matters" a humiliated brunette realized as Patty laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's starting, gang!" Linus exclaimed eagerly.

"Franklin, you know I hate baseball." The African-American's girlfriend sighed, a bit disappointed.

"It's fine, Marzipan." he replied, Patty giggled at that.

"I see you two have been around Peppermint Patty a lot." Linus joked.

"Knock it off, Sweet Babboo." Marcie replied, making him blush and causing Patty to laugh even louder.

"That's something Sally would say..." Linus realized. "You do like Franklin do you?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she responded honestly.

"I knew Franklin suited you better than Chuck." Peppermint Patty explained.

"And Linus suits you better." the bespectacled girl admitted.

"Yeah."

"Shhh! The movie's beginning." Franklin hushed.

"Amazing!" the tomboy cheered.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like this baseball movie" the boy with the blanket smiled as the bespectacled girl face palmed.

Franklin giggled a little at his date's reaction. "I personally hate baseball, Franklin," she told him as Linus put an arm around Patty.

Patty gave her date a confused look as he smiled at her in return.

The African-American smiled as his friend sighed a little. "It's fine...Beep." he reassured, beeping her on the nose as she blushed. He giggled at her reaction.

Patty smiled at that while Linus smirked. "All lovey dovey here, I see?" he teased.

Marcie beamed happily, but Franklin was shook. "What'd you say, lovers?" he teased back.

"Aughh!" Patty and Linus cried out.

"Shh! It's beginning." Marcie sighed.

"Nothing..." the freckled girl and the boy with the blanket blushed in humiliation.

Linus smiled as he held Patty's hand. "Linus, you like Patty." Franklin pointed out.

"..." Linus replied.

"That's the truth, Franklin." Peppermint Patty agreed as her best friend giggled.

"And Marcie likes Franklin." Linus whispered to his sporty friend as she burst into laughter.

"Guys, the movie's beginning." Franklin announced.

"Fine...but I won't like it…" his date sulked, sinking into her seat.

Patty began laughing, only for Linus to shush her with a loud "Shhh!"

* * *

**DURING THE MOVIE**

* * *

Franklin giggled as he held his friend's hand, same with Patty and Linus as they held hands too. The tomboy nuzzled in closer to Linus as he beamed. The bespectacled girl was bored stupid until Franklin had an idea.

"Beep." he announced, beeping her on the nose again as she giggled.

Linus rolled his eyes before nuzzling closer to Peppermint Patty.

"**OOOOOOOOO."** Marcie called out as Patty rolled her eyes before snuggling next to Franklin.

"**OOOOOOOO! HYPOCRITE!" **the tomboy called out loudly. Franklin sighed as he rolled his eyes and a few people stare at the kids. "N-not that it matters..." she added before going quiet.

Linus could just roll his blue eyes. "Here, hold onto my blanket." he suggested as she pressed the corner off the fabric on her cheek.

"It's warm…" she sleepily smiled.

"Just like your heart." he replied as she gave him that confused look again

"Awww" the bespectacled girl smiled as the African-American boy beamed.

Soon, Patty let out a yawn, yet while her date watched the movie, he whispered something to her. "Do you love me, Patty?" he asked

Patty smiled before whispering back, although she never did 'whisper quietly'. "Yeah, poor sweet baby." she replied.

"**DIDN'T YOU SING THAT TO CHUCK?"** Marcie called out as her friend's face turned bright red.

"Shhh!" a few movie spectators reprimanded.

"Marcie, everywhere we go, you embarrass me." Patty sighed in disbelief, tearing up a little.

"Sorry..." the bespectacled girl admitted

Linus could only sigh. "There, there, Patty." he reassured.

Patty looked over at him. "(yawns) Thanks, Linus..." she replied as he wiped her eyes with his blanket.

"Are you crying, Patty?" he asked.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life..."

"Same...and this time Sally didn't bring it on too."

Franklin giggled as Marcie nuzzled closer next to him. "These baseball movies are boring." she sighed.

"Your opinion" he replied before giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute." he admitted, making her blush.

Linus and Patty couldn't help but laugh quietly before Patty yawned a little again. Her date rolled his eyes again.

"**SIR! IS HE GOING TO BE PUT IN THE PENALTY BOX?"** Marcie asked a bit too loudly.

"**MARCIE!"** Patty cried back.

A few other people in the theatre weren't too thrilled. **"SHHHHH! WE DON'T NEED TWO KIDS SPOILING OUR MOVIE!" **they hushed.

Patty sighed as tear drops landed onto Linus' blanket. "What have you done?" the owner of the blanket asked before cuddling his freckled friend. "There, there..." he reassured as she hugged him. "Shh...I'm here."

Patty let out another yawns as Franklin giggled at his friend's 'sports know-how' "There's no penalty box in baseball, Marcie," he reminded.

"Oh..." she replied, a bit humiliated.

"There's also no crying in the game," he added. She knew he was quoting a movie, but she didn't remember which one it was.

"This is boring…" she sighed, yawning from boredom.

"Beep!" he replied, beeping her on the nose again as she smiled. Linus giggled at his friend's playfulness as Patty placed her head on his shoulder.

"Patty?" Linus asked.

"Yeah?" a sleepy Peppermint Patty yawned.

"Should we date?" he questioned as the bespectacled girl's eyes widened.

"Won't Sally be jealous? (yawn) Why would you like someone with a big nose and mousy hair?" Patty replied, struggling to keep awake.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Peppermint Patty."

"(yawns) If you...say so (yawns)"

"Sir?" Marcie asked.

"I'm not tired!" the tomboy shrieked, waking herself up a little

Linus began giggling at his freckled friend. "It's fine." He reassured.

"What, Marcie?" Patty asked.

"Won't Charlie Brown be jealous?" Marcie inquired.

"*yawns* I'm sure he has that Little-Red-Haired-Girl to *yawn* flirt with." Peppermint Patty reassured, yawning a bit.

"That's true." Linus agreed.

"What about Sally?" the tomboy realized.

"I know a boy that might like him." The bespectacled girl explained.

"*yawns* Who?" her freckled friend asked.

"Charles told me about this boy named Harold Angel who seems to like her...either him or a boy named Larry she once mentioned." She responded.

"True too." Linus remembered.

"Yeah." Franklin agreed as Patty let out a loud yawn, followed by some even louder snoring. Linus, being the caring boyfriend he was, placed the blanket on Patty.

Patty eventually woke up, blinded by the blue blanket. "AHHHH! I CANT SEE!" she screamed. Linus snickered as he removed the blanket from Patty's head and.

Marcie was also getting tired and yawning; from boredom though. Franklin took quick notice. "Bored?" he asked.

"I hate baseball." She responded as Patty fell asleep again. Linus smiled and placed it on her chest as a bedsheet on Patty while she slept. She was clearly dead to the world. "Awww." Marcie smiled, looking over at the two all googlyeyed.

"Adorable." Franklin swooned.

* * *

**MOVIE FINISHES; END CREDITS BEGIN TO PLAY**

* * *

"That was good." Patty smiled, waking up as the end credits for the movie began. Linus smiled happily at his girlfriend.

"BORING!" Marcie complained, almost sure the woman a few seats behind them exclaimed the words 'Shut up, young lady!'. The seven-year-old instantly went red in the face.

"I know, but the Jackie Robinson part was epic." Franklin expressed.

"Really?" the bespectacled girl asked.

Patty let out another yawn. "Man am I exhausted…" she muttered obviously.

"Go figure" Linus smiled, turning to Franklin. "She fell asleep until the end credits began."

"I noticed." Franklin agreed.

Marcie let out a bored yawn. "Bored..." she groaned.

"I noticed that too." Franklin added as the end credits finished.

"Let's go, Linus." Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"Okay." He replied before realizing Patty has the blanket wrapped around her.

"Bored..." Marcie repeated.

"Beep!" Franklin exclaimed, beeping his girlfriend on the nose again. For some reason, it made her all giggly and bubbly as she burst into a giggling fit. "Tell ya what, maybe we can read an encyclopedia together." He suggested.

"It's a date." She smiled upon regaining composure. Patty smiled happily.

"Yeah. Of course, Patty." Linus joked as hearts flew above the freckled girl's head. She then, without warning, hugged Linus.

Marcie couldn't help but yawn again. "Tired?" the boy with the blanket asked.

"Bored." Marcie and Franklin responded as an idea hit their friend.

"How about you two go to the library, us two will go to the baseball museum?" Linus suggested as Patty's eyes widened at the mention of 'baseball museum'.

"Sure." Franklin smiled.

"Okay." Marcie agreed.

"Fine...hey Franklin, keep an eye on her." Patty joked around.

"Will do!" Franklin replied, giving a military salute.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"What do you think, Marcie?" Franklin wondered as the two sat in a corner of the library with the hugest encyclopedia they could find.

Marcie smiled to him before yawning again. "I'm exhausted, Franklin." She explained as he giggled

"Hey! Franklin, my man!" Linus called out as he and Peppermint Patty entered the library.

"LINUS! PATTY!" Franklin exclaimed happily.

"Sir!" Marcie smiled as Patty hugged her. The three smiled happily.

Patty soon realized Marcie was beginning to nod off on her shoulder though and gave a small giggle at her friend's sleepy smile. "She's all yours, Franklin." She explained to the African-American boy.

"She sure is." Franklin smiled as his girlfriend yawned again, resting her head on Patty's shoulder again, which, to Franklin, looked everything but comfortable. "Beep." He explained, beeping her on the nose again. Her reaction time was a tad bit off, but she smiled either way. Even Patty smiled at her friend's late timing.

"Cute." Linus smiled as Patty beeped him on the nose as well. "Hehehe..."

Marcie began giggling again as Franklin kept beeping her on the nose. "Beep." He whispered quietly.

"Franklin, that *yawns* tickles." She smiled, pausing to yawn.

"How far in that encyclopedia have you two gotten into?" Patty wondered, trying to figure out how many pages were in the encyclopedia. But knowing Marcie, it was probably a lot of reading the two went through.

"Page 300." Franklin proudly responded as Patty rolled her eyes.

Patty groaned. "You two should try to sleep a little." She suggested.

"Okay..." Franklin smiled, putting the encyclopedia away and nuzzling next to Marcie.

"Sure..." Marcie muttered. She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before yawning a little in Franklin's warmth, conking out seconds later as the African-American boy watched her sleep.

Eventually both Marcie and Franklin were asleep in each other's arms, and Peppermint Patty and Linus couldn't find the scene any cuter than it already was. "Awwwwww." They swooned quietly as to not wake them.

Patty began to giggle. "So cute, Linus." She pointed out.

"Yeah..." he smiled, knowing he had to keep his girlfriend busy before she disturbed either sleeping kid. He soon found a comic book with characters resembling them. "Here, Patty." He smiled, handing it to her.

Patty instantly sat down next to her sleeping friends, with the comic in her hands. Snickering, she exclaimed. "That's a classic one. Pffffft. Another great one…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Best joke ever." She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shhhh!" Linus scolded. Didn't she know they were in a library?

"Whoops." She blushed in humiliation as he hugged her. "C'mere you." She smiled, hugging him back. Linus eventually sighed as a thought hit the girl.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR ****LATER**

* * *

"I wonder...how many pages ARE in that encyclopedia?" she expressed.

"I'll ask." Linus suggested.

"Are you crazy!?" Patty questioned, knowing from experience that waking someone could get them really crabby.

"Not really..." he replied, stroking his blanket on Marcie's cheek continually as she began rousing. "Hey Marcie how many pages?" he whispered as Patty watched in shock.

"1000." Marcie grumbled, trying to fall asleep again.

"Thanks." Linus praised.

Marcie sighed as she sat up, yawning a bit. "No problem, Linus." She replied as Franklin began waking up as well.

Patty gave a few giggles as Linus hugged his girlfriend.

"Now that you two woke me...I should probably finish the encyclopedia." The bespectacled girl realized, opening up the encyclopedia and flipping to page 300.

Linus giggled in disbelief. "Good grief." He began as Patty hugged him. "How can you NOT get bored by reading a book like THAT?!" had he or Peppermint Patty been reading the encyclopedia, they'd have drifted to sleep many pages ago.

"I'm gifted." Marcie simply responded.

Franklin began laughing though. "She's actually-"

Marcie glared at him. "Not one word." She bossed.

"Interested." He decided on a different set of words.

"I noticed." Peppermint Patty smiled, looking over her shoulder.

"How? It's boring." Linus wondered.

Marcie shrugged before noticing something interesting. "Cool! A dog is as smart as a two-year-old..." she explained before a thought hit her and she began rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We have to tell THAT fact to Charlie Brown." Linus realized, laughing along. "Pfffft. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tee hee, hee, hee."

"Seriously?" Patty laughed, snorting like a little piglet.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Well, we'll see you two around. Bye!" Franklin and Marcie called out.

"Bye!" Linus and Peppermint Patty replied.

Patty then turned to Linus. "So, what should we do now?" she asked as he shrugged. they eventually played video games together at her house for the rest of the day, Linus beating her at Mario Go-Kart Racing.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

"So, how was the movie?" Charlie Brown asked as he, Peppermint Patty, Marcie. Linus and Franklin lounged around in the open field.

"Really good!" Linus, Patty and Franklin agreed in unison as Marcie stuck out her tongue as if to say 'Could've been better'.

"Notice anything new with me?" Charlie asked as she looked up from the encyclopedia.

"New haircut?" the bespectacled girl guessed.

"Nope." He denied.

"Uh...new t-shirt?" Peppermint Patty questioned.

Linus instantly perked up as he realized what the answer was. "Wait! I know! Charlie Brown, you're over your cold!"

Charlie Brown smiled in agreement. "So, can I come see that baseball movie with you four?" he asked.

"Sure...it's boring though." Marcie replied.

"Come on, Chuck." The tomboy exclaimed.

"Patty, what's with the pillow?" Linus wondered. Sure, he carried his blanket; but who in their right mind carried a pillow with her?

She just shrugged. "I'm always tired..."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Use my blanket as a pillow." Linus suggested as Charlie's brown eyes bulged.

"Okay, Linus!" Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Wait... WHAT'S THIS?" Charlie Brown inquired.

"They're in love." Marcie explained.

"Although some girl won't admit it though." Franklin added.

"Patty, I thought you liked ME!" Charlie Brown realized.

Patty let out a tiny yawn. "Of course I do, Chuck..." she reassured.

"It's the kiss I gave her, I know it." Linus told himself.

"True." Peppermint Patty smiled.

CB smiled as he kissed Patty on the nose. "Beep." He softly said as she smiled.

"Hmm...Interesting..." Marcie realized, pulling out a ruler and measuring Patty's nose. No one asked where the ruler came from though; after all, she kept a salt shaker in her pocket and no one questioned THAT either.

Franklin however joked around. "Uh oh." He soon realized as Linus cocked his head in confusion.

"Sir, your nose is 1 cm larger than the average girl nose...6.1 cm." the bespectacled girl announced.

"Shut up!" Patty roared as Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and Franklin snickered.

Linus had to be honest though. "Okay, that was funny. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**OH DON'T YOU START LINUS!"** she growled.

"Did you like my kiss?" Charlie Brown asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she blushed.

"She did." Marcie realized, holding onto the encyclopedia tightly as they walked to the theater.

Franklin was the first to take notice of the encyclopedia in his girlfriend's arms though. "You're bringing an encyclopedia to a theater?!" he wondered.

She shrugged. "The movie was boring."

* * *

**ON THE WAY TO THE THEATER**

* * *

Franklin giggled. "My grandpa says 'Small things amuse small minds', I think you just don't like movies."

"Sports documentaries at the least." The bespectacled girl explained, grimacing a little

"I noticed." Linus rolled his eyes.

"And my grandpa says: 'If you read too many books, your head will fall off'!" Patty reminded Marcie as she chucked the encyclopedia behind her, hitting Lucy in the process accidentally.

"OW!" Lucy complained.

"Didn't notice you, Lucy." Marcie trembled.

"That was my pretty face!" the fussbudget exclaimed.

"SHE'S SORRY!" Linus advised his older sister.

"Yeah..." the bespectacled girl blushed.

"If I need plastic surgery-" the fussbudget began.

"Okay you guys, stop fighting." Patty tried breaking the fight.

Lucy could only growl as she pointed a finger at Marcie. "If you didn't wear glasses, I would've slugged you." She scolded.

"…Sorry, Lucy." Marcie realized.

Lucy groaned again. "If I need plastic surgery to replace my face-"

"Blah blah blah, Lucille." Patty replied as she signaled to her best friend to keep walking and ignore her.

Lucy began pouting. "Hmph!"

* * *

**THEATER**

* * *

"Boring..." Marcie groaned as Charlie Brown rolled his eyes, Peppermint Patty was fast asleep already, snuggling in Linus' blanket, clutching her pillow like a teddy bear as a snore escaped her mouth. Linus didn't mind one bit; not even when Patty subconsciously put her legs on his lap. All he did was flinch his eye a little.

"Adorable." Charlie Brown swooned.

"Sure is." The African-American boy agreed.

Linus soon had to nudge Patty a little to wake her. He was NOT gonna let her sleep through THIS movie as well.

Patty gave a yawn as her eyes opened to be greeted by Linus. "Did the movie begin yet?" she wondered, removing her legs from his lap.

"It's about to begin, Sir." Marcie replied as Franklin patted her on the head.

"Don't call me Sir." Peppermint Patty reminded.

"Yes, Sir." The younger girl teased.

"Aughhh!" Patty screamed.

Charlie Brown looked over at his friends. "Who wants popcorn?" he asked.

"ME!" Patty and Linus exclaimed.

"Count us in, Charlie Brown." Franklin smiled as his stomach growled a little.

"Fine..." Marcie agreed.

"Be right back, guys." Charlie Brown explained.

"Okie-dokie." Peppermint Patty called out merrily.

Marcie smiled and nuzzled next to Franklin as he giggled, Patty and Linus also smiled at the cute scene.

After some time, Linus realized something. "So, you two finish that encyclopedia yet?" he asked.

"There you go guys, your popcorn!" Charlie Brown announced, handing the bin to his friends.

Patty and Linus looked at the treat in awe. "Thanks!" they smiled, shoving handfuls of the fluffy, buttered corn kernels in their mouth

"Yeah, we finished it! It was amazing!" Franklin answered, nibbling on a piece of popcorn.

"We might read a longer version next time!" Marcie added.

"Good grief..." Linus groaned, but he should've expected her to say that.

"How many pages? 2000?" Patty joked, her mouth full of popcorn.

"Maybe...pass the popcorn, Sir." Marcie replied, trying to reach the popcorn bin.

"Down the field." Patty exclaimed, holding the bin like a football.

Franklin chuckled as he face palmed, knowing she was teasing the two. **"HAND** the popcorn, Patty." He translated.

"Oh, here you two go." She smiled as she passed the bin to Charlie Brown, who passed it to Franklin.

"Thanks!" the bespectacled girl exclaimed, digging into the bin as if she never tasted popcorn before. Franklin giggled at her antics as Charlie Brown sighed.

"Good grief, save some for me, you four." He reminded.

"We will, Chuck." Patty explained as Franklin handed her the bowl.

"Mm hmm." Marcie replied, attempting to say 'We will' with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown." Franklin smiled

Patty smiled as she flung a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Good popcorn...want some, Chuck?" she asked.

"Yes." Charlie Brown smiled, his stomach growled wickedly.

"Sure, you sly dog." Patty replied, handing him the popcorn bin before remembering something.

"One piece left? Seriously you four?" he groaned to himself.

Linus face palmed. "Actually, Charlie Brown, we did save you some popcorn." He tried reasoning.

"One piece isn't some...*groans* I'll go get more." Charlie Brown sighed to himself, secretly smiling.

"**AHAHAHAHA!"** Linus burst into laughter as they waited five minutes for Charlie Brown to return

"Okay, Im back! With supreme sized..." Charlie Brown exclaimed as they cheered.

* * *

**MOVIE STARTS**

* * *

"Not another baseball film!" Marcie realized.

"**SHH! **This is about **WOMEN** in Baseball." Patty explained.

"**WHAT ABOUT WOMEN HATING BASEBALL!"** the younger best friend called out loudly.

"**SSH!"** some movie spectators shushed.

"Sorry..." she whispered quietly, blushing a vivid red.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown groaned as Franklin rolled his eyes and Linus face palmed

"Just distract yourself." Peppermint Patty suggested.

Marcie gave her best friend a confused look. "How?"

"I don't know." The freckled girl confessed.

"Beep." Franklin smiled, beeping her on the nose again.

"Franklin..." Marcie groaned, closing her eyes.

Linus sighed and nudged Franklin a little. "Pass the popcorn." He asked.

Franklin smiled as he handed his friend the popcorn. "Here, Linus."

"Thanks." The boy with the blanket replied.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

* * *

The sound of snoring caught Patty's attention as she looked around in confusion. It didn't sound like something she knew though; it made a growl, then a few grunts before whistling a little. Growl, grunt, grunt, grunt, whistle, repeat. The tomboy sighed as she saw Franklin poke Marcie a little, he just chuckled to himself. Then it hit Patty as she and Linus looked at the two.

Patty then groaned. "I swear I never heard her snore before." She whispered to Linus, who seemed crossed for a reason.

"We're gonna get kicked out!" Linus nodded his head in agreement. Growl, grunt, grunt, grunt, whistle, repeat. How come no one else was saying anything about it? That's exactly what Patty thought as she covered her ears with her hands.

"How ya holdin' out, Chuck?" she asked. Charlie Brown was watching the movie, oblivious to the snoring the quietest of the kids was making as his glance focused on the screen. Franklin also had his ears covered, but he smiled either way. "Ahem...Chuck?" she repeated, but he was still distracted.

"Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.

Charlie's head turned towards his friend in a slight annoyance, yet he was still immune to the snoring. "Linus, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Enjoy what you can before we're kicked out." Patty sighed, pointing to Marcie, who was sound asleep, snoring and dreaming of something pleasant.

"Kicked out? Popcorn?" Charlie Brown asked, trying to comprehend what they were saying.

"Sure, Chuck...hey! It's empty." Patty realized as he guiltily blushed.

"Some of us were gonna eat that." Linus reminded.

"Like who?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"Oh good grief." Franklin snickered.

Linus could only sigh. "Like me, Franklin and Patty...duh." he explained.

"Sorry...it's really good." Charlie Brown confessed. At least he had honest confessions.

Patty growled as she snatched the popcorn. "Chuck, you never understand anything we ask you for." She explained, handing it to Franklin as he looked at it in confusion.

"_What do I do with this?"_ he thought.

Linus eventually noticed something was wrong. "Wait...why is the theater empty?" he asked his friends.

"I don't know..." the African-American answered truthfully.

Charlie Brown decided to investigate though and left the theater before he came across a little kid with spiky blonde hair. "Hey kid." He called out.

"Hi." The kid smiled.

"Were you watching the movie?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah...it got loud though." The boy answered.

"Loud? In a movie theater?" the round headed kid wondered to himself as he walked back towards his friends.

"Well Chuck?" Patty questioned.

"A kid told me he couldn't hear the movie." Charlie Brown responded.

"I wonder why." Linus sarcastically answered.

"Same here, Linus." Patty replied, also being sarcastic.

"Me three...at least the theater is to ourselves." The blockhead realized, looking on the bright side of things as Franklin rolled his eyes. The kid shyly poked his head into the theater before cringing.

"Hey kid, what would you do if we could get rid of the problem?" Linus asked as he walked towards the kid.

"I'd see the movie...so would my friends and I; but we can't find it." The little kid explained, referring to the growls, grunts and whistles Charlie Brown was oblivious to.

Charlie Brown stopped in his tracks. "How do we find out why and what the noise is and how do we stop it?"

"What?!" Peppermint Patty, who had been covering her ears, shouted

"Aughhhhhh!" Linus screamed. But they heard it again: growl, grunt, grunt, grunt, whistle and repeat.

The failure face sighed. "Follow me, maybe it's coming from outside." He suggested as they left the theater; just Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Franklin and the little kid.

"Finally...peace and quiet." Linus smiled happily as Patty sighed in relief.

"Seriously, you two?" Franklin wondered as the kid smiled. At least the noise was gone.

"Wait a minute!" Charlie Brown realized, beginning a head count. "1, 2, 3, 4...Franklin, your date?" he demanded. Franklin gave Charlie Brown a confused look.

"Don't ask, Chuck." Patty insisted.

"I'm asking." He replied.

"We're serious...you don't want to know." Linus muttered.

"There were five of us, now there are four." Charlie Brown pointed out.

"Yeah..." Franklin insisted as Charlie Brown face palmed. Linus however had other plans.

"I'm going inside now…" he explained as he dragged Patty by the arm, rushing to their theater seats as Charlie Brown, the little kid and Franklin followed him. Like expected, they heard it again.

"What're you doing?" the little kid wondered.

"This, kid…" Linus answered, clearing his throat. **"MARCIE?!"** he cried out as she awoke with a startled snort.

"What?" she asked, annoyed at the rude awakening. Then they heard it: silence. Not a grunt, growl or whistle was audible.

"**IT WAS YOU!"** the kid pointed out in shock.

Charlie Brown showed the most confusion. "Kid, what do you mean?" he asked as Linus and Patty were trying to keep a straight face. Trying; not succeeding.

"Charles, is the movie over yet?" Marcie wondered, adjusting her eyes to the dim theater and trying to understand what the kid meant by 'It was you!'

"You're a girl." The kid noticed.

Linus then pointed to Patty. "This one also snores loudly." He giggled as their bespectacled friend sat in confusion.

"Linus!" Patty roared.

"These two girls both snore, kid" Linus pointed out.

"Oh..." the kid realized, pointing to Marcie. "That one is loud."

Charlie Brown couldn't help but snicker. Marcie however, was the least bit thrilled. "Linus, I don't snore." She denied as the kid face palmed.

"The girl in the glasses was snoring." Charlie realized as the kid rolled his eyes.

"Told you, Linus." Patty responded.

"I actually thought we were in an earthquake." Charlie Brown joked. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Charles, you're not funny." The bespectacled girl confronted as Patty groaned.

"Boy are you loud." The kid pointed out.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Marcie questioned, unaware of his Smart-Alec answer.

"The truth."

Patty and Linus began giggling as Charlie Brown burst into laughter.

"Charles, I don't snore." Marcie denied again.

"Not arguing there..." Charlie explained.

Patty however, had a smart comeback. "You snore loud, Marcie." She replied.

"Do not!" her best friend disagreed.

"Franklin, a word…" Linus asked.

He turned his head to his younger friend. "Yeah?"

Linus began giggling, but kept composure. "I agree with Patty."

"So?" Franklin asked.

"Do you need a little advice? On the house." Linus explained.

"Sure." His African-American friend agreed.

"Next time, bring earmuffs to the theater." The boy with the blanket explicated.

Franklin cocked his head in confusion. "Then how do **WE** hear **THE** **MOVIE?!"** Charlie Brown rolled his eyes as the two girls fought.

"Loud!" Patty exclaimed.

"Am not." Marcie denied.

"Yes you are! You snore." The tomboy explained, mocking the way her friend snored.

"Do not!" the bespectacled girl hissed as Charlie Brown face palmed.

"Good grief." The blockhead sighed as the other two boys giggled

* * *

**LATER, VAN PELT'S HOUSE**

* * *

Franklin groaned as they watched a movie on the Van Pelt's TV set. "Boring..."

"Yeah." Marcie sighed, reading one of Linus' comic books as Charlie Brown groaned. Patty however was snoring loudly. "Now that's someone who snores." The bespectacled girl explained as Linus hid in his blanket in humiliation. Franklin giggled as Patty awoke startled.

"**I HEARD THAT!"** Patty bossed.

"You sure did, Sir." Marcie joked.

"Stop calling me Sir!" the tomboy retreated as Linus and Franklin giggled.

Marcie then turned towards Franklin. "Franklin, I need advice…" she whispered to him.

"Sure." He replied as they nuzzled close together.

"If I'm about to nod off, how do I 'keep from snoring'?" she asked. Franklin could only hug her as she blushed.

Patty let out a yawn as she looked at her friends. "Good grief, you two."

"Oooooooooo." Linus swooned.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown groaned to the 4th wall.

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

* * *

"Linus?" Charlie Brown asked as he felt his friend's head crash into his lap. A couple snores escaped Linus' mouth before he began sucking his thumb in his sleep. For some reason, when Linus slept, he seemed all peaceful and serene, as if nothing in the world could disturb him. Well, almost nothing could wake him except for his own brother, Rerun, running into the room as he made dog noises. "What're you doing, Rerun?" Charlie chuckled to himself, knowing the answer.

"I'm pretending to be a dog; mom won't let me have one, Charles." Rerun explained. Sometimes Charlie Brown forgot Rerun, like Marcie, also called him 'Charles'. It was also cute to see Rerun come to check in on his big brother and his friends. Linus snorted a little as he lifted his head from Charlie Brown's lap.

"Go play outside..." Linus muttered.

"No one wants to play with me. Can I play with your dog, Charles? I promise to return him." The five-year-old boy in the overalls answered.

"Why don't you draw us some underground comics?" Franklin suggested.

"Sure! I'll be right back." Rerun exclaimed, running off.

"He's a handful, Charlie Brown." Linus sighed, putting his blue blanket to his cheek.

"I noticed." Patty yawned a little. "So...how long are we gonna marathon through Doctor Who for?" she asked.

"There's NO WAY I'm gonna watch what I think you want me to watch." He replied.

"What's wrong with Bambi?" Peppermint Patty smirked to herself.

Marcie sighed, emerging from a brief catnap. "What're you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, Marce." Her freckled friend responded quickly.

"So...anyone here wanna marathon through anything else?" the bespectacled girl realized.

"Hang on. I think mom has the Star Wars franchise somewhere." Linus remembered.

"Better than any baseball movie." Franklin giggled.

"Actually, knowing TODAY'S Star Wars, I'd settle FOR a baseball movie any old day." Marcie joked.

Charlie Brown could only snuggle Peppermint Patty as she let out a yawn again. "Tired?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Sleep well, Patty." Charlie smiled, kissing her on the nose as she sleepily blushed.

"So...warm..." a sleepy Peppermint Patty muttered before zonking out on Charlie Brown's lap, snoring like a bear.

"And you guys said I snore." Marcie realized.

"Meh, you BOTH snore." Linus shrugged. "But Lucy's the worst. She ALWAYS snores." He then proceeded to imitate his sister's snoring, as she walked into the house.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Lucy growled as Violet restrained her.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
